


similar but different

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Love and War [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Duke Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Knight Keith (Voltron), Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Memories, Mentions of War, Peace, Post-War, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Shiro had lost everything back then; his grandfather, his home, his right arm and his best friend.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Love and War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	similar but different

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much longer series!

The music is slow and gentle, just pushing him to sway calmly at every note. And pulling him close, Shiro remembered the first time they'd danced like this.

It's different, because now they're surrounded by people, with the golden lights illuminating every step, while the first time had happened unpromptedly behind tall windows flooding the yard in subtle light and they were alone under the night sky. At that time he would've never thought that something like a war would happen merely months later. He was requested for battle, then, after demonstrating his abilities in combat, for protecting Allura.

He didn't even care about the wealth his grandfather had bought together even before the thought of Shiro was born. His title as Duke didn't matter. Being the heir of Shirogane's treasures and land didn't matter. What mattered was protecting the kingdom, protecting its princess, and bringing her to the throne when they had defeated the Galra.

Shiro had lost everything back then; his grandfather, his home, his right arm and his best friend.

He was lucky enough to have survived. It had helped him to bring one of those things he lost back to him.

"What're you thinking?"

He looks up to indigo eyes, like the sky full of stars he misses from his land, and his smile unfurls slowly, thinking about how lucky he really is.

"Remember the first time we danced?" he asks, because he's a helpless romantic and, while he was reluctant at first to accept his own feelings towards the person in his arm, now he's well aware of what those rushed heartbeats and flustered touches and general bashfulness meant.

"I do," he half snorts, leaning up to him and the hand on Shiro's waist tightens for a breathless second, "It was very similar to this."

And Shiro thinks about it deeply, because, although it was a long time ago, a right arm present to hug him closer, the sentiment is the same.

Shiro is in love.

"It is."

He sees him smile, a shy thing in the corner of his mouth, and Shiro shifts his left hand grip on the strong but lean shoulder, reaching over the scar across his cheek and cradling his face.

"I love you, Keith."

Seeing him blush is still one of the most thrilling things Shiro experiences, and this time is no exception, the blue, star-lit eyes looking reverent and honest with reciprocity.

"I love you, Shiro."

Shiro is lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
